Fablehaven: Life of the Next Generation
by writing reading death
Summary: She's Back! Guess who? Kendra, with a new adventure and new challenges. Open up to unlock the secrets of what is happening in the Life of the Next Generation at Fablehaven. Rated T... just in case.
1. Table of Context

Author's Note:

Hi, this is my first fan fiction ever. SO, before I start I want to give you some information on what I plan on doing and the rules I WILL follow as I write.

1. AUTHOR'S NOTES: I will never do a chapter that is ONLY an author's note. All author's notes will either be at the beginning or end of the chapter. The line will separate the actual text from an author's note. I will try to keep them short, sweet, and to the point. If they are really long, the will be at the end. However, not all end notes are really long.

2. REVIEWS: I am writing so I get in the habit of finishing what I start and maybe get feedback on all my writing. I would love to get reviews (negative and positive) but I don't need them to write. I will finish what I start no matter the number of reviews I get. Also, if you refer to the actual series or another piece of literature (whether on fan fiction or not) please tell me the book name, author, chapter, and page number; so I can look it up. I'm one of those people who WANT to find out where their info is coming from.

3. THE REAL BOOK: I will try to keep everything close to the original text. (DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Fablehaven series or/and its content, the lucky, smart Brandon Mull bet me.) If you see something not accurate to the text, review this and/or message me; because, I wither made a mistake or it was on purpose. 4. TIME AND LENGTH: The max i will go is four days before updating (sorry, but I am in school so it may happen that I miss my deadline sometimes, but never on purpose). I will try not to make the chapters too long but there are no guarantees.

4. WRITING STYLE: I am writing this story for my enjoyment and amusement as much as everyone else's. I am not going super in depth into grammar and stuff like that until later on. Consider this a NaNoWriMo style writing (writing the story without worrying about all the technicalities). I will go back and fix all my mistakes, AFTER, I finish the story.

5. TIMING: I have a life outside of FanFiction and I am a college student, which means I am very busy. It will take me a while to finish this story and I may go on suspended hiatuses. Don't worry. I will eventually finish the story if it kills me. Like I said, one of the reasons I wish to write this story to prove to myself that I CAN finish a story.

Hope you enjoy... -Evangeline

* * *

><p><span>Fablehaven: Life of the Next Generation<span>

**They are Back… and They are ready. Who's back? Who's ready? Open up to unlock the secrets of what is happening in the Life of the Next Generation at Fablehaven.**

Zzyzx, the demon prison, has been closed for 5 years. Kendra is now 20 and Seth is 18. Seth is a Protector; while, Kendra is an Eternal. Agad, the Fairy Queen, Camarat, and other very powerful magical beings have emplaced extra precautions to keep Zzyzx close, hide the artifacts, and protect the Eternals. However, what happens when something unexpended happens? Our old heroes are about to be pulled out of their time of peace and into another fight.

* * *

><p>Chapters:<p>

01 ... The Dream Meeting

02 ... Forgetting Something

03 ... Shocking Announcement

04 ... Reaction

05 ... More News

06 ... Buffet Table

07 ... The First Vision

08 ... Waking-up

09 ... Tangent Argument

10 ... Deadly Hope

11 ... Off We Go

12 ... Flight for Life

13 ... Good News and Bad News

14 ... Last Minute

15 ... Wedding Crashers

16 ... Running Love

17 ... First

18 ... Dead, or Not

19 ... Power Challenge

20 ... Not

21 ... Meetings with Old Guys

22 ...

23 ...

24 ...

25 ...

26 ...

27 ...

28 ...

29 ...

30 ...

31 ...

32 ...

33 ...

34 ...

35 ...

36 ...

37 ...

38 ...

39 ...

40 ...


	2. 01 The Dream Meeting

Author's Note:

Here it is the first chapter of Fablehaven: Life of the Next Generation. Please review, but you don't have too for me to continue to write.

Hope you enjoy... -Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Dream Meeting<span>**

_I was standing in a bright green grassy field. Flowers speckled the clearing, and one side was lined by a forest, the other was met by a glistening blue lake. Off in the distance, were mountains and a crashing waterfall that fell into the lake. The sky was a vivid blue, had a few white puffy clouds, and the sun was as bright and warm as ever. Creatures, both magical and non, could be seen everywhere and heard with ease. Simply, it was a nature lovers dream, a place un-touched by humanity._

_When I looked down, I was shocked to see that I was in a white silk dress. It fell past my knees, had short sleeves, and was firm fighting until the waist where it flared out. The dress was casual yet elegant, and was too beautiful to be on me. My feet were bare foot, allowing me to feel the soft texture of the grass._

_As I admired my attire and breathed the clean fresh air, a dazzling light erupted a few feet away from me. My smile grew as a bowed before my queen; I was her servant after all._

_The soft and quiet laughter of the Fairy Queen filled my ears and echoed in my mind, I could tell she was smiling. An overflowing feeling of happiness, joy, and amusement filled me; I was truly in the presence of her majesty._

"_Rise, my dear maiden. As I have told you before, you never need to bow before me," her voice was velvet to me and, like in all my other dream contact with the queen, I heard an echo of her words in my head._

_I rose immediately, "I know but I can't help it. You are a queen and I am your humble servant after all." My voice was not as shy and timid as it once had been when I spook to her majesty. _

_After the first time Bracken took me to the fairy realm, might I say it is gorgeous and filled with light, I had been visiting regularly for training. Over the past few years, I have received a better understanding of my powers and how to use them. Now, I had more power and I not only could see in the dark, interpret things through my feelings, and all my basic skills; but I could tap into that source of power everyone saw I had when I held Vasilis. Also, I now know my responsibilities as the Fairy Queen's Handmaiden on a deeper and more detailed level._

"_Yes, but I would rather my handmaiden not bow to me. I mean you are the one who gives me advise on dealing with the mortal accept of my work and speaker of my opinions." Great pride surges trough me and I was extremely happy that she felt this way._

"_I will try not to bow to you any more my queen. May I ask though, why you have come to me? Does this have something to do with the Knights meeting?"_

_The Knights of Dawn had continued protecting the magical realm after the war with Grandpa as the Captain. However, in order to lessen confusion, the once Astrid Knights of the Dawn were called the Warriors of Flight. I believe they choose the name in order to remember what they had gone through and honor their duty to protect light magic._

_A ting of sadness, strong worry, and great stubbornness; or as I liked to say the emotions of the queen getting her leader face on, erupted in me. She exhaled in a guff, "Very well then. At the meeting tonight, you may have to speak on my behalf. My son," my heart flipped at the very thought of him and it irritated me, "is going to the meeting; however, he most likely will speak his mind and not mine. I wish for you to express my feelings on the matter that will be presented. You will know what to say when the time comes, as usual. I will not tell you what the topic is but know it is of great importance to all, especially to creatures of light."_

"_I understand, my lady." My head swarmed with questions, but after a few years of experience I knew not to ask them. She had told me all that I would need to know._

_As my vision began to grow dull she said, "Good bye, Kendra, and be careful. You are very important to the world of light; and to any enemy of mine, you are as good of a prize as my own children."_

_Before I could ask her what she meant, my vision went black. My meeting with the Fairy Queen was officially over._

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**Forgetting Something**


	3. 02 Forgetting Something

Author's Note:

OK, so this is the second chapter. It's really short and I basically throw a name out there. This is more of a fun, happy, laughter-filled chapter and its purpose is to explain some things and lighten the mood of the story. Plus, when I wrote it I was super happy and didn't want anything bad to happen. The next chapter will be up soon I promise.

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong><span>Forgetting Something<span>**

I awoke with a start; Seth was shaking my arm and telling me we were almost there.

"Had a good nap, sleepy head?" Warren asked me with an amused smirk on his face. One of his arms was wrapped around Vanessa's neck, they had started going out a month after the war for Zzyzx. Then, when Vanessa became an Eternal along with me, Warren jumped at the opportunity to be her Protector and even asked her to marry him a week after the ceremony. Now they had officially been married for about four years.

"Depends on what your definition of good is," I replied earning a confused look from Seth and Stella. The two were "secretly" holding hands as they sat next to each other in the limo. We had meet Stella when the Knights created a school/training private school for future knights called The New Dawn. Seth and I had attended and we meet Stella who had been suggested by Agad the wizard. When we heard that we were surprised, but after finding out that she was a true dragon sister and not a dragon, relying on Agad's word only, we trusted her and are confusion cleared. Now, she was another Eternal and Seth was her Protector. Everyone knew they liked each other before, but after the ceremony they seemed more open about their feelings for each other.

"What happened? Another dream meeting?" Seth asked me.

"Yes," I told him and I explained to them how the Fairy Queen wanted me to be her ambassador even though Bracken would be there.

Seth, being the annoying brother he is, totally skipped the ambassador part and went straight to the Bracken part, "O, so, BRAKEN," did he really need to magnify and exaggerate the name, "will be there?"

"Apparently." I sighed. Unlike all the others, instead of our relationship getting closer after Bracken became my Protector, it seemed to have tensed and regressed. I, for one, was completely and utterly confused and now Bracken was a sore subject for me.

"We're here," Stella chimed in her very up-beat voice. I swear, she could brighten anyone's day with just her presence, the girl oozed happiness and everyone knew it.

I looked out my window. It was almost 7 o'clock P.M. but it looked around 4 in Colorado, as we drove up to the average looking farm house of the Day Light Ranch. The ranch was owned by a Knight of the Dawn member named Albert Goodling. He and his wife took care of sick and beaten magical beings as well as provided the Knights with anything they needed. His eldest daughter, Lisa, taught a class about magical creature healing at The New Dawn.

I could see the lights and hear the music before I even got out of the car. However, I didn't have time to enjoy the scenery because we were about to be late.

"Next time," Warren gasps as we run to the doors, "We are making sure we have everything and everyone before we leave the airport." He was referring to the fact that they had to turn around because Seth had ignored me when I told him that I had left my knapsack backpack, all the Eternals and their Protectors had received one from Agad at the ceremony, on the plane. When I called them asking where they were on my cell phone, they had to turn around because they had just left the airport without even noticing I was gone. After I explained what happened, Seth said he was sorry and we all just laughed.

We entered the Grand Room right as Grandpa Sorensen was starting to begin his speech. Which meant that all eyes instantly turned to us, and I could see all our friends chuckle and my grandmothers shake their heads.

"Well, welcome. Mind telling us why you're late?" Grandpa Sorensen asked with a humorous grin on his face.

"Well," Warren answered with the utter most confidence as he tried not to laugh, "we kinda left Kendra at the airport."

"Kinda?" I declared a little shocked and trying not to laugh. "If I hadn't called you, you guys would have been half way here before you noticed I was missing."

Warren "contemplated" this for a second before he stated, "True." The room instantly filled with laughter.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**Shocking Announcement**


	4. 03 Shocking Announcement

Author's Note:

Here's the third chapter. It isn't as upbeat as the last but I hope it isn't flat out sad and nothing else.

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong>Shocking Announcement<strong>

"Well take your seats you five so we can get this show on the road," Grandpa Sorensen said in between laughs and we hurried to our seats.

I took my place in between Seth and Bracken. Suddenly, I was very aware of my appearance and his.

My attire consisted of a pair of light denim skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a light denim jacket that went halfway to my hip, a gold circular belt, and white lace-up boots that went half-way to my knees. I silently thanked and cursed Vanessa for making me dress-up. As always, my light brown hair went half way down my back and I had side bangs that angled to the right. Sharia and the other fairies had insisted on doing my make-up, who knows that after you heal a fairy that had broken her wing you'd be treated like a super star, so my lips were glossy, I had black mascara on, and a tiny bit of golden eye shadow. Around my neck laid a golden heart necklace that helped me sense danger, a gift from the Fairy Queen when I officially accepted my role as her handmaiden.

Bracken was looking as wonderful as ever. He was styling a pair of light jeans and a white shirt that hugged his body in all the right places. His face was flawless face was ever so perfect. After the war he had cut his hair, now it was only an inch long and was messy in all the right places. I cursed him for being so cute when I wanted to be mad at him and not drooling over him. It really didn't help my case if I was drooling over a guy who would barley talk to me.

_Great,_ I thought,_ This is gonna be a very long night._

"Hello Stella, Seth, Kendra," Bracken said turning to each of us in turn. I couldn't help but notice as his voice lingered on my name and how he looked at me longer than needed, but I dismissed it telling myself it was just some trick being played on my mind. My heart leapt with his voice, I hadn't heard it in two and a half weeks. _Traitorous heart,_ I thought.

Before we could say hello in return, Grandpa Sorensen started to speak and I was so grateful.

"Now that we have everyone, I hope," laughter filled the room, "let's begin with some announcements before we start the feast. I only have one." He had gotten real serious and it was never a good sign when there is only one announcement… at an emergency meeting… and it couldn't wait till after dinner.

Seth and I shared a _this-can't-be good_ look. As he took Stella's hand, I really wanted to take Bracken's but I couldn't. If I could have, I would have asked Elizabeth, my shape-shifter, or Liz, to turn into her favorite shape, a fairy, and comfort me. However, seeing as I wanted to leave my big secret a secret I let her remain a sleep in my hair as a lady bug like most times when she was in camouflage mood.

"After the great war for Zzyzx, we managed to extinguish the Society of the Evening Star," I shuddered a little at the name, I still had nightmares about them and I'm twenty now. "For five years, we have had peace and harmony. No doom has crossed our paths. However, "my heart rate increased, "on a recent trip one of my dear friends came across some horrendous evidence and heard a horrible rumor. Now, after a full year of research I can say that the rumor is sadly correct." He paused, looked down, and took a deep breath; his face was broken when he looked up.

"No," I whispered knowing what my grandfather would say. Seth took my hand in his.

"The Society is back," he said confirming my fears, "and," I griped Seth's hand tighter, "they want revenge." Seth's grip became tighter, as did mine. "Not only on this whole organization, but also on the select few who lead the battle at Zzyzx. During our investigation, we came across a hit list that the Society had ordered. As I have said many times, I will always tell everyone what I know no matter what. So, I'll tell you about this list. There were four names on that list, and only four. Number four and number three was the Sphinx, their leader who betrayed them, and the Fairy Queen, the mother of all light." He paused his hand was shaking and tears filled his eyes, I didn't understand. Whose names could be at the top of the list that would make him so sad and break his usual fearless act. Unless… but it couldn't be… they wouldn't… I mean… It wasn't possible…

"On the top of that list…" another pause, "were the names…" another pause and a tear feel from his eye, "Kendra and Seth Sorenson."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**Reaction**


	5. 04 Reaction

Author's Note:

Here's the forth chapter. I'm sorry it is so short but I can't seem to bring myself to add anything more to the chapter. This will probably be a bases for all my writing to come. Some chapters will be super long and others super short. They will be alienated where I fell is the best place for the separation. Also, I'm a big cliffhanger fan and leaving people with questions. Plus, if I give you a heavy chapter I'll probably give you a lighter chapter after so it balances out. Hope that helps you get to know my writing style better.

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong>Reaction<strong>

Gasp filled the air and all eyes turned to me and my brother. All I noticed was my brother, his face was as shocked as mine was. I couldn't believe it. My theory was horribly correct.

_But why?_ I wonder, _We are barley adults. _However, I already have a pretty good guess as to why we were at the top. I had killed Gorgrog the demon king with Seth's sword Vasilis. We had been one of the main reasons why the Society failed. Also, we had connections to everyone who had helped stop the opening of Zzyzx. What better way to get revenge than to go to the two people in the connecter to everyone else, right?

Seth smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes fully, as he turns to our grandfather, "So, who was number one? Me or Kendra?" That shocked me out of my paralyzed state pretty darn well.

I smacked his shoulder with the back of my hand. "We just found out that we are on people's number one _To Kill_ lists and you want to know whose name came first," disbelief and confusion covered my voice as I said the words. Then, I relieved he was still my idiotic brother even if he was eighteen, so I slapped the back of his head and softly yelled, "SETH!"

He looked at me rubbing the back of his head, "Ow," he said a little too dramatic so I just continued to give him my _I-cannot-believe-you _and _suck-it-up_ glare. "That hurt," he stated trying to get sympathy.

"Oh suck it up, Seth," I said still giving him the glare. I was mad, scared, freaked, and shocked, so basically I was not in the mood for anything.

_Be nice to him. He's just trying to hide his feelings_; Liz's voice entered my mind.

I sighed, _I know, _I told her. I stopped glaring at Seth, "You know you deserved that."

Liz mentally smiled but I could tell she was worried about me.

_We will talk about this later,_ I told her and she reluctantly agreed.

My talk with Liz lasted about a second so it seemed as if nothing had transpired. "Yeah I know, but I still want to know." He said smiling. I laughed and he laughed with me. Both of us trying to not show how scared we were and trying to be stronger than the other. We were adult's now and we could take care of ourselves, even from assassins.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**More News**


	6. 05 More News

Author's Note:

Here's the fifth chapter. It's another short chapter so sorry. However, I couldn't bring myself to add anything else. It's a combination of heavy and light so be aware. I think it balances itself nicely. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. Plus, since it took me so long to add this chapter, I'm going to add the next one today… hopefully.

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong>More News<strong>

"I wonder just how long everyone is going to stare at us for," Seth stated. Everyone was still staring at us, their auras ranged from shocked, to sad, to disbelief, to uncertainty. I was still pretty shocked when I learned how to see people's auras and I sometimes get the different colors mixed up with the wrong emotion or emotions.

"You can stop now," I told them, "This wouldn't be the first time the Society has tried to kill us or wanted us for some purpose."

"Captain, can you give us a hand?" Whenever we were in a formal Knights meeting, Seth and I always called Grandpa Sorensen Captain and our other grandparents by name.

"Yes, yes, yes," Grandpa sniffed, took a deep breath, and composed his face again. It was heartbreaking to see him this way, so I gave him a little smile. "Well, that is the lightest piece of information in the whole _Society_," he sneered the name and I sat in disbelief that the Hit List was the lightest information, "collection. The next is far more grueling and menacing." I looked at Seth and he looked at me a tad scared. This couldn't be good and I had a feeling that this was the subject the Fairy Queen had talked about. "We believe that a dark and evil force is leading the Society now and he is ruthless. Also, creatures of light have suddenly gone into a dark state. They are not fallen creatures; they are simply in a darker and crueler state."

My mind flashed to the Shadow Plague of Fablehaven. It was not a good time at all. When Navorag, I hated that slimy liar, had handed the demon Kurisock the reverhant's nail, he had used it to turn all the creatures of light into that same state and humans became invisible to all but Seth. The hamadryad Ephira helped Kurisock by biting the first creatures and spreading the disease through biting. When we finally beat the curse it was horrible. We had lost so much in that time and gained very little in return. Patton had come back and gotten Lena out of the naiad pond, again. However, in the end, we lost the Fairy Queen Shrine at Fablehaven, Lena died destroying the nail, and the centaur Broadhoof died while I was on him. Let's just say, I did not like this at all.

"We have not figured out how this is happening and how we can stop it. But when we do," Grandpa hit the podium with his clinched fist. It wasn't like him to let his temper get to him in front of the Knights. "We will," he emphasized, "stop them." He took a break so that everyone could soak up his words.

I grasped my necklace, feeling the surge of energy it gave me. Now, I knew why the necklace had been a few degrees colder for the past few months. _You should have known, Kendra_, I scolded herself, _Protecting the creatures of light on earth is your duty._

_Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have known something bad like this was happening. Besides, isn't it good that the necklace hasn't given you any visions? _Liz comforted, and she was right as usual. It was an extremely good thing that the necklace didn't give me any visions. If it did, then that meant that the situation was dire.

_Your right,_ I mentally sighed, _Thanks Liz._ I could tell she smiled.

"Well," Grandpa Sorenson said as he stood tall and plastered a smile on his face, "it's time to eat. Dig in everyone!"

_Like we could eat now, _I thought, my appetite officially gone. In its place was pure stress, worry, and fear.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**Buffet Table**


	7. 06 Buffet Table

Author's Note:

Here's the sixth chapter. Sorry it took me longer than four days to post and I had to break one of my rules, but it was Homecoming week last week. However, here it is… finally. It's longer than the others, and it has mixed emotions. It has some humor, anger, fear, and sooo much more. So you know, I don't do the recaps, so you might want to check the last chapter if you forgot what is going on.

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong>Buffet Table<strong>

"I'm starving," Seth announced making us all laugh. He was ALWAYS hungry.

Stella stood up, "Then let's go Mr. Piggy." I started to laugh so harder I had to hold my sides. Seth and Stella were the two funniest people ever.

"You lead the way, Queen Ant," Seth remarked and Stella just smiled.

"OK, and your right," shock filled his face, barley anyone said Seth was right on subjects other than fighting. The face on Stella was all I needed to start laughing. "I am the Queen Ant and you are my little worker ant." Everyone laughed, including Seth. He knew she totally got him.

Seth grabbed my hand, "Come on sis, let's go eat." He started to drag me to the buffet table.

"But I'm not hungry," I complained weakly. I knew that Seth wouldn't let me go until I ate something.

"Yes, you are. You haven't ate anything all day except an apple." I couldn't deny it, because it was true. All day long, I had been extremely busy and hadn't had time to eat. Before we left to go to the airport, I had grabbed an apple so I would have something to eat.

"I've lost my appetite," still trying to get out of eating, but then my stomach growled way to loudly. Seth smiled evilly, looking from my stomach to me. Stella and Bracken, who had been standing next to us, laughed. _Great, _I sneered in my head. There was no way Seth was going to let me go now.

"Fine," I sighed defeated and they all just laugh. EVEN Liz joined them. I had to laugh too.

When we reached the buffet table, Seth handed me a plate. We were one of the first people in line, because most of the others were still digesting what had just happened.

All of us began to fill our plates up with food. Everything smelled delicious and looked even better. My mouth started to water, I was really hungry. By the time we finished, I had some mashed potatoes, grilled chicken, cheese ravioli with marinara sauce, corn, and two rolls. I grabbed a glass of hot chocolate to drink and then headed back.

We all sat down and started to talk and eat.

Bracken was the first to start a conversation, "So, what have you guys been up to lately?" Couldn't he just stay quiet? I hated the way my heart reacted to his voice. How could I be mad at him when my heart was flipping in my chest every time he said a word?

"Well," Seth started, "Stella and I have been helping out at New Dawn, when we aren't training." Stella was training with Agad so she could be an even better dragon sister. Seth, on the other hand, was being taught by the Sphinx so he could extend his shadow charmer powers. "Kendra has been working with us too. All of us, have been getting even more training by Tanu, Warren, Vanessa, Trask, Mara, and Maddox. We've gone on a few missions as well."

"O," Bracken seemed shocked by the last bit of information and the corner of my mouth picked up a little bit.

"What has been going on with you," Stella asked taking a bit of her lobster, the girl loved sea food. Though I loved Stella to pieces, I wished she had stayed quiet. I didn't want to know what had kept Bracken away, if it wasn't just him avoiding me.

"Nothing really," he said a little nervous and uncomfortable, "I've been working on a couple things for my mother. Helping with my father's recovery, too. As well as, spending some extra time with my sisters. Being locked up in a dungeon for a couple of years makes one very famous with the family and out of the loop." He glanced at me when he said the last part and I was completely confused to the reason why.

"Sounds exciting," I said like I truly meant it. I did, but I still wanted him to spend time with me in all of that. He was my Protector after all.

"Not really," he said bluntly and he looked kind of depressed. Before anyone could ask him why, he put a smile on his face and changed the subject. "So, it looks like I'll be staying with you guys for a while. Seeing how there is a hit lit on the two of you." He looked at Seth and me.

The fact that he'd be staying excited me, but then I remembered the reason behind it. It wasn't to spend time with me. No, it was only to do his job as Protector. Lately, I was feeling as if he only remembered me because he was my Protector.

_Don't think that, _Liz piped, _He likes you, he just doesn't know how he is supposed to act. Plus, he is busy with the whole Fairy Kingdom and family thing._ Liz always said the same exact thing whenever I thought Bracken didn't like me the way I wanted him too. However, lately she must have said it a thousand times because I had thought about it a billion times in the past few months. I mean, what is a girl supposed to do when she's going on risky missions, with a bunch of couples, and her crush doesn't even talk to her that much?

_I don't think he does Liz, _I told her. Thankfully I was able to hide my emotions to the people on the outside, because I was depressed. I pretended to be happy as I ate and half listened to the others.

_I know he does._

_How could you know? We barely see each other? And when we do, he is always in a rush, worried about something or other, or just standing nearby. We don't even talk to each other that much. _

_I know because of the way he looks at you, talks about you, listens to you, and so much more._

_I have no idea what you're talking about._

_That is because you are blinded to these things._

I go up, more frustrated than ever. I needed to go get another drink.

_I am… _I couldn't finish me sentence, because my necklace had just turned to ice.

A gasp slipped from my lips, I clutched my necklace in an iron grip as my glass shattered on the floor. Everyone turned to stare at me, Bracken stood up next to me, worry etched on his face. Seth stood up with concern as did Stella, Vanessa, Warren, my grandparents, and all my other friends. However, I barley pay attention to them, because my necklace is growing colder and colder by the second.

I know what is going on, I can hear the muffled screams, feel the terror, smell the fear, and so much more. My surroundings are fading away from me.

I feel a hand grad my shoulders gently, it sends electricity through me and I know it is Bracken's. I faintly hear him say, "Kendra? Kendra, what's wrong? KENDRA!"

Then, everything goes black and the vision overcomes me.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**The First Vision**


	8. 07 The First Vision

Author's Note:

Here's the seventh chapter. Sorry it took me forever to post this. I have had a lot of stuff going on and haven't been able to get around to it. As a warning, I may not be able to get my updates in by my deadline due to what is happening in my life. Hope you understand. Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I feel good about it. I'm not sure my writing is up to par but my ideas are. It is sad though and suspenseful. In addition, it is short becausse I just had to add something and I felt it has everthing it needs for the chapter, and it's just not my writing if there isn't a cliff hanger. Furthermore, all questions that I present in the book along the way will get answered eventually if I feel the need. Plus, if you have any suggestions I am willing to hear them. I may or may not add them into the story all depending on what I feel fits in. Thanks for all you love, support, coments.

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong>The First Vision<strong>

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a forest. The trees were dark green and brown. Moss, rocks, and twigs littered the forest floor. Up ahead I could hear faint voices and see a small glow.

_What is that?,_ I wondered, _Is it were my vision was? Where is the fear and terror I felt before?_

I headed toward the strange glow, not knowing what could possibly happen. As I got closer, I felt the heat. _Camp fire?_ That must be what the glow and heat was coming from. The voices started to clear and I could tell what they were saying.

"No, what you ask id too much. Boss wants them alive," commanded a muscular voice.

"Yes, but what he won't know won't hurt him. Besides he will just hurt them as badly anyway," another voice replied. It sounded slick, cunning, thieving, and squeaky. His words and voice poured the felling of sickness into me.

"No, but it will hurt us," this voice sounded cool, confident, and laid-back. I didn't like him one bit.

There was a pause, and then Squeaky pleaded, "Please. _Just one_. I just want to show the others that we mean business. Plus, we could send it to those Knights and get a good ol' scare out of 'em. Please."

"NO, NO, NO, NO! I'm not going to pay for your stupidity, Frankie," Musles said. _Frankie, _I thought_, how unoriginal.?._

"Oh, come on Mickey," I had to hold in a laugh. Out of all the names I thought the Musles had the last was Mickey. I was never going to get the picture of Mickey the mouse out of my head when he talked. "Help me out, Edward." _Huh, I had a crush on a guy named Edward in 8__th__ grade._

"I don't care what you do," Edward said. I could hear the smirk on his face. "As long as I don't get in trouble and you take all the blame."

I was close enough to see the men now. They were sitting around a campfire in a clearer area of the forest. They had 3 horses and a wagon. It looked like the wagon was pulled by two of the horses and one of the man was on his horse. In the wagon, boxes were covered with a blanket.

One of the men, probably the youngest, was standing close to the crate. He was scrawny, albino white, and looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Small green eyes popped out of his head and were only outshined by his long, bulging nose. His face looked as clean as a baby's. There was a crazy look in his eye that was so intense, it scared me. In a way, he seemed blood thirsty. _Definitely Frankie._

The closest men too Frankie was, what looked to be, the eldest and had to be Mickey. He looked as if he was on steroids and had stated when he was young. His silver hair was balding; he had tiny dark brown eyes, a round nose, and a large busy mustache. It seemed as if a grumpy look was engraved onto his face. I was just waiting for him to say that he had six male siblings, lived in a cottage, and had a beautiful, kind friend who lived with him.

_That leaves Edward._ I was shocked by his appearance was in a way, hot. His short black hair was messy in just the right way and was offset by his olive tan skin and forest green eyes. He was muscular but not too much, and had a great body. He would look more at home on a magazine cover then in the middle of the woods with these guys. _Wow, déjà vu._ My imprecation of his voice reflexed his personality, laid back and calm. Unlike the others who wore jeans and plaid shirts that were ripped up, Frankie's were too big while Mickey's were too small, Edward's fit him perfectly and looked brand new. Black riding boots, dark jeans, a black shirt, and a dark leather jacket increased his hotness. _Is 'hotness' even a word?_

Frankie walked toward the wagon looking like a 5 year old on Christmas and Mickey shook his head deepening his grumpy expression. When he reached the wagon he put on gloves, pulled the cloth back a smidge, and put his hand in the crate. The only thing I could hear was shuffling and faint squealing. Then the scream came.

It was the most beautiful and heart wrenching screams I had ever heard. It sounded almost like… No, there was no way it could be… Something else could make that scream right… There is no way someone would harm… _It can't be?_ My emotions went into a frenzy and I was painful for me to wait to see what caused the noise.

Finally, after what felt like a millennia, Frankie pulled out the creature. My heart felt like led and tears formed in my eyes. A cruel laugh came out of Frankie's mouth. Then he pulled a gold handled, black metaled knife and moved it toward the scared to death innocent.

I blacked out before anything could happen, knowing what the Queen's message was talking about.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**Waking-up**


	9. 08 Wakingup

Author's Note:

Here's the eighth chapter. Sorry it took me forever to post this. I have had a lot of stuff going on and haven't been able to get around to it. When I say a lot of stuff it includes the following: minor writers block, family issues, and computer problems. However, since it is Fall Break I will be able to post more often, but the issues I named above may happen again and so I'm sorry in advanced. Hope you understand. Anyway, this chapter has a little romance, is sad, and a little fun. The answers to some questions are mentioned but not all, and you may have a few questions of your own. Though, I don't think I entered any new material. Also, I may have some of my Fablehaven facts. Please, help me out and tell me what I messed up. I also would like some help. If anyone knows, please tell me what the Fablehaven characters I mention in this chapter look like. I can't seem to remember and I want to be as accurate as possible. Furthermore, I am thinking of going back to previous chapters and editing them with problems that have been mentioned by some wonderful readers (by the way, thank you so much), the ideas in the chapter won't change though. I would only change minor details. What do you think? Thank you for reading and all the feedback and support you give.

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong>Waking-up<strong>

When I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry. I could feel that someone was next to me. Instinctively, I turned around, grabbed onto the person's shirt, and started to ball my eyes out.

"Shhh, it's OK Kendra," Bracken soothed as he stroked my hair and rubbed my back, "Everything is going to be OK."

For some reason, I didn't care that I was supposed to be mad at him and I didn't care if he didn't like me. All I wanted was to be in his arms for as long as possible. I gripped him tighter and he pulled me closer to him. If I hadn't been so sad and terrified I would have been shocked, confused, amazed, and joyfull.

_Kendra, what happen? Fear is pulsing off you,_ Liz worried.

After five minutes of continuous sobbing, I calmed down and my tears had run dry. Now, I could see where I was.

Bracken and I were cuddled on a long tan couch. From the looks of it, we were in the study of the house. Liz was sitting on the top of the couch in fairy form. Across from us, Stella was sitting on the arm rest of the recliner Seth was in, and rubbing his back. Sky, Stella's shape shifter, was in his favorite form, a gray hawk, perched on top of the seat. Vanessa was sitting in Warren's lap on the other tan recliner with Duke, in his favorite Golden Retriever form, at their feet. Tanu and Mara where sitting on the floor next to the coffee table in front of me, with a dark gray wolf lying under the table, Storm. My grandparents were standing by a tall dark bookshelf on the other side of the room, holding hands with their spouse. Trask and Elsie stood next to each other holding hands, in front of the bookshelf next to my grandparents. This bookshelf had a white cat curled up on top of it, Trask's shape shifter Raphael. Maddox and Berrigan stood next to each other on the opposite side of my grandparents, looking as if they were guarding the only door. They probably were. Everyone stared at me, looking worried.

"How long was I out," I crocked as I sat up on the couch not scooting away from Bracken.

"Two to three hour," Seth said in a worried tone, "The only ones here besides us are the owners but they went to town to give us some extra privacy. We are burning the security candle just in case though. When you passed out, Bracken carried you her with all of us following. Grandpa Sorenson told everyone the meeting was over and that they could leave. Everyone was really worried about you but they knew that it was their time to go, so they did." He took a deep breath before asking in a shaky voice, "What did you see?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Bracken took my hand and it helped more than I wanted it too. Then I explained my vision to them not telling them what the creature was. Silent tears went down my face when I brought her up, tears I hadn't known I had.

"What was it," Mara said in a sweet voice taking my other hand. Ever since she and Tanu had gotten together she had become more open and outgoing. Her new personality increased when she became Tanu's Protector and they had gotten married. Their wedding was a year before the Eternal and Protector ceremony.

"A fairy," I whispered and then I cried even harder into Bracken's shirt again. I heard gasp when I said it and crying as well. Bracken soothed me again and I could hear the others soothing their couples. Liz patted my hair as well.

When I finally calmed down, all of the other girls had red eyes, even Vanessa and Elsie.

I laughed, "Come on Seth. Aren't you gonna make fun of how much I'm crying right now?"

He smiled a shy smile, "Nah, I'll let it slide. Though I'm still wondering whether I was first or you were on that Hit List." Everyone laugh at that but it died off quickly.

After moment of silence, Stella asked, "What are we going to do?" I noticed she was gripping onto Seth's hand and they weren't even trying to hide it. Her bright green eyes were rimmed with red and her straight jet black hair was in an even messier pony tail. However, her red shirt and dark denim jeans were perfectly fine. Red 2-inch high heels sat on the floor. He black knapsack clutch leaned against them. None of her makeup was smeared on her natural tanned skin because she wore only water proof black mascara. Smart girl.

I notice Seth rub her back with his other hand. Every now and then his green eyes, that were a few shades darker than mine, would glance at her. His dark brown hair was styled in a messy way but not like Bracken's. He wore a whit button-up shirt that was not tucked into his dark blue jeans, the first two buttons were undone, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. As usual, he wore a pair of black skater shoes. Sticking out of his pants pockets was his light brown wallet knapsack.

Seth replied to Stella's question saying, "I don't know." His face was blank and showed no emotions, like always.

"I think we should go after these men and stop them," Bracken said.

_Oh great, _I thought, _here we go. _

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**Tangent Argument**


	10. 09 Tangent Argument

Author's Note:

Here's the ninth chapter. This is probably the longest chapter I've done, but it needs everything it has. Be warned it is a brackendra chapter (by the way, I am a fan of brackendra and major Kendra fan). Major fluffy chapter, but you have to read the chapter so the rest of the book is answered. Many questions are answered and the new questioned are posed. It has romance and filled with a mix of emotions. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it.

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong>Tangent Argument<strong>

I smiled a little at the thought of arguing with Bracken. All my anger from the past few months came back to me and I sighed softly so no one could here. I really had like being so close to him. I scooted away, to see confusion on his face, but it let so quickly I marked it as my imagination.

"No, we can't do that," I told them all.

"Why not? The Fairy Queen would want us to take immediate action," Bracken replied with a bit of disbelief in his voice.

"No," I said timidly, "She wouldn't."

"What?" there was nothing but disbelief in his voice and a bit of pain.

"She doesn't want us to confront them," I said a little stronger this time.

"What! So we are supposed to just let these monsters hurt these fairies! Let them believe that we don't care! There not just some mindless creatures, they have feelings too and families." he was shouting now and was standing looking down at me. Rage covered his features.

Anger boiled in me. How dare he think that I didn't care about these fairies! How dare he think that the Fairy Queen, HIS MOTHER, think we didn't care about them! I allowed this anger and the anger, pain, and heart-ache I had been feeling for months over come me.

I stood up, stared right into his eyes; my face molded with rage, and said in a too calm voice, "Do you think the Fairy Queen and I don't know that? Do you think we don't feel any pain with this knowledge?" He didn't move, but his eyes betrayed him. Deep down he was afraid of me. Everyone I knew would rather have me shouting at them then have me talk to them calmly while I looked pissed-off.

"I didn't…"

I cut him off saying, "You don't get to stand here and tell me that the Fairy Queen… that I don't care about them. The Queen can see what is happening through their eyes, feel their pain, hear the cries. I can feel everything they feel, but to me it is ten times worse, because  
>I can't scream. Now, that I have had a vision of what is happening, I will feel all of the fairies that are hurt by <em>Frankie<em>. I won't get a restful night's sleep, because I will be living the life of those fairies he hurts. That won't stop until he does. So don't stand there and tell me about the pain their going through, because I have to live through it."

Bracken's face relaxed and his wyes showed no anger or fear, but only pain, worry, and… _heart-ache? _He took a step towards me, before softly saying,"I know, and I'm so sorry that I made you think that I don't know about what you're going through. I just got upset about what you said because I thought you forgot about the pain this will put you through."

My face and voice softened, much to my displeasure. "I can never forget about the pain this kind of thing puts me through."

"Then why can't we go off and stop these men." His face looked as if the thought tortured him.

"Because we don't have enough knowledge to stop them. We don't know who they are. We don't know where they're going. We don't know what their ultimate goal is. We don't even know why they're doing this."

"We know who at least three of them are, and you have seen where they have been."

"Yes, I've seen where they have been, but it will take us forever to find what forest they were in. By then they will be long gone. Besides, even if we find them what is going to happen when they don't report to their boss? We will have another war on our hands and we will lose the small advantage that we have. The moment we bring their men in, they will know we know about what they are doing to the fairies. Also, what are we going to do with the men? If we start asking them a million questions, they will know how little we know about their operation. And if they escape, then they will tell their bosses and they will be happy that they were able to fly under our radar and then scare us to bits. We will look weak. We need more information so we can save as many fairies as we can."

"And what happens to the fairies while we gather this information? They get hurt. This Frankie character is probably not going to stop torturing fairies either. So you will be in more pain with every victim he has."

"This isn't about me. This is about saving as many fairies as we can and stopping this group permanently." All my anger returned, I wasn't a child anymore. I could take care of myself.

"But it is about you, because the fairies aren't the only ones their hurting." He looked mad as well, and I saw pain and concern deep down in his eyes and that is what opened up the flood gates for me.

"What do you care if I'm in pain? You're never around anyway," I said in a very calm voice and he was startled. He looked as if I had just shot him and I was confused beyond belief.

"OK, everybody out. Let's give this two some privacy," I heard Liz say in a hurried voice. I had forgot that Bracken and I were not alone. However, I didn't care I was too mad as I stared into Bracken's eyes and he stared into mine.

Not a word was said by anyone, Bracken and I stayed silent for a while after the door shut.

He finally broke the silence, "You don't think I care about you," he chocked. He sounded so heart-broken that all the anger left me, leaving only my own heart-ache.

"Yes," I whispered as I sat on the couch, "I mean… ever since I became an Eternal and you my Protector things have changed. You are never around, and when you are you never talk to me besides to discuss something to do with our professional work. I never hear from you like I used too. I just figured…"

"That I didn't care about you," he finished sitting next to me.

I looked down at my hands that rested on my knees and nodded my head.

"Kendra," he sighed. He lifted my chin so that I was looking at him. "I care about you deeply. It's just…" He looked down.

"Just what? Please Bracken, I need to know," I said desperately.

He sighed and looked at me with heart-broken eyes that broke my heart. "I'm engaged."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**Deadly Hope**


	11. 10 Deadly Hope

Author's Note:

Here's the tenth chapter (insert happy dance). I was going to originally title this Evil Love but I found that Deadly Hope fit better. This is kind of a cheesy chapter, and it's cheesy-ness can be blamed on the cheesy movie I watched last night. However, don't let that stop you from reading. This chapter contains a lot of good information, and, of course, ends with my signature cliff hanger. This chapter has a lot of emotions, even humor. By the way, I changed Seth's hair and eyes in chapter eight. I had ment to originaly say that he has dark brown hair and green eyes that are a few shades darker than Kendra's. Sorry about that, but I think that is how Brandon Mull described them. If that isn't right, it is how I invision them. Also, thank you for all th reviews. I love it. Please, continue to tell me what I'm doing right so I can do more of it and what I'm doing wrong so I can do less of it.

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong>Deadly Hope<strong>

Hope is a funny thing. A person doesn't really have control over it; it's as if the emotion has its own mind. Hope can lift a person to the sky or bury them thousands of feet under. The worst part of hope is that it is love's sidekick. Where ever there is love one can usually find hope. However, for hope to affect love, someone has to wish or dream about it. Oh, but wait, it gets better. When someone gets there dreams and wishes of love crushed and hope is there, it kills the person and attacks there heart with everything it has.

I wish I could have seen the seeds of hope that had begun to grow in my heart. I could blame it on Liz because she had told me over and over that _he_ cared about me. Then again, all the girls who knew both of us had told me that, even some of the guys. Though, I think they just planted the seeds, _he_ added the water and sun. _He_ made them grow. _His_ smug and caring words had manifested themselves into my heart.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid heart,_ I chastised myself, _Idiotic and betraying emotions. I'm a moron for thinking that _HE_ cared and _LOVED_ me. Ugh, I will never be that stupid again. _That was one promise that I would keep.

I stood up. I could not take sitting by him anymore. Before I could walk two steps, he grabbed my hand.

"Kendra, wait," his voice made my heart leap and I swore that would be the last time it ever did such a thing, "let me explain." I didn't care that he was begging, my heart was in microscopic pieces and ashes because of him.

"There is nothing to explain," I stated dryly pulling away from him and heading for the door.

He ran up behind me, grabbed my hand, spun me around, and looked me straight in the eyes. "But there is. It's not what you think."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" I was heart-broken and angry, so of course I yelled at him. His words had broken my perfect façade. "Your engaged, how is it not what I think."

"Because I didn't have a say in it. It's an arranged marriage, Kendra. Like I said before, being looked in a dungeon for a couple of years puts one out of the loop. Kendra, I have been fitting this arranged marriage since I heard about it."

I tried to break away, but he held both my arms tight enough so I couldn't pull away without hurting me. He continued, "That is why you haven't heard from me or seen me much at all. The Fairy council arranged the marriage."

I looked at him confused. _The Fairy council_, I thought. The Fairy council was made up of the royal family, the Queen, King, Bracken, and his four sisters; the leader of each race of creatures of light; the head of the Dawn Angels, the original Knights of the Dawn's new name; five of the most powerful unicorns; and a representative of the five eldest families in the Fairy Realm, not including the royal family who is the eldest. I was now a member because I was the Fairy Queen's handmaiden and represented the humans.

"Why would they do that?" I asked, curse my curiosity for making me ask and curse him for using my curiosity to keep me to stay.

"For centuries, the council has wanted to join the five eldest families with the royal family. Four of the five families have boys that are my sisters' ages and the last has a daughter my age. The day I was captured at Living Mirage, my sisters were also not present at the council meeting and they voted on the marriage. The majority said yes; however, my mother disagreed. She said that if both participants in the ordeal disagree or if someone objects at the wedding ceremony, then the marriage would not go through. She also said that before the wedding could take place the bride and groom had to get to know each other over the course of a year. Bree, Virtue, and Lily all got out of their marriages. For Bree and Virtue it was because their grooms didn't want to get married either. Lily's now husband, Eric, objected and saved Lily. However, Anastasia went through with the wedding because they had fallen in love with each other. I've been trying to get out but Irina wants to marry me."

"Wow," I said, "Maybe, Irina and you will fall in love like Anastasia and her groom did." I had to stay negative so I couldn't hope.

"I don't think that is possible," he said as he moved closer to me.

"Why?" I breathed out as I looked into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Because you can't fall in love with someone, if you're already in love with someone else."

"What?" my breathing hitched and I swear my heart stopped for a few seconds.

"Kendra Sorenson, I'm in love with…"

Before Bracken could finish, I slipped out of his grasp and ran. I didn't even care that Seth was rubbing his head and everyone else stood around pretending to be in deep conversation, I just ran. I ran past them and out the front door. I would have continued to run but what I say caused me to stop, made my eyes water, and forced my voice to let out a horror filled scream.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**Off We Go**


	12. 11 Off We Go

Author's Note:

Here's the eleventh chapter. I was going to originally title this Adventure time but I found that Off We Go fit better. This maybe a lame chapter because at the beginning I had a sort of writer's block, but you have to read it if you want to know what is going on in the next chapter. The cliff hanger is kind of here but it isn't as suspenseful as the last. Get ready to find out what Kendra saw that scared her and off you go.

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong>Off We Go<strong>

"KENDRA," I heard Seth scream as footsteps pounded towards me. However, I just starred at the fairy from my vision, but this time she was really there.

Her hands, feet, and wings were nailed into a wooden board. Blood dripped from her and lines of it were painted on the board. She looked so weak and broke, yet so beautiful. I could have easily mistaken her for Liz, because she was a blue light fairy. Both of their wings were a dark sapphire color and had a series of matching scrolls on them. Also, they both had very light blue skin that almost looked white and projected a thin room of blue light. Liz, however, had dirty blonde hair like me and wore a small golden dress with long sleeves and it went to her knees. This fairy had golden hair and a light yellow sleeveless dress that went half way up her thigh.

"Kendra, what…" Seth began but stopped when he saw the fairy, "Oh." I heard a few gasps, muffled screams, and quiet sobbing.

By now my tears were little, so I walked towards the fairy. Liz flew next to me.

"Check for a pulse, Liz."

She moved towards the fairy and placed a shacking hand on her neck.

A gasp escaped her lips, "She's alive!"

I smiled a bit, my heart swelling with relief.

"Then let's get her out of those nails." I turned towards my friends and family. "Can you help me?"

Seth's lips pulled at one corner, "Let's get her off of that thing."

He walked up next to me with Bracken, Warren, Vanessa, Tanu, Mara, Trask, and Maddox behind him. The others were either in shock, still crying, or comforting others.

We got the nails out of her in one minute. I delicately held her in my hands, hoping my powers would help rejuvenate her own. Bracken placed his hands a few inches above her, a flash a white light lite her.

"Her internal wounds are beginning to heal and the bleeding is starting to stop," Bracken explained," but we need to get her to the Fairy Realm. How far is the nearest shrine?"

"Well…" Grandpa Sorenson started but he was interrupted.

"Not too far with the right transportation."

A tiny, shiny dragon appeared next to me. "RAXTUS!"

"Hey, Kendra, Seth, Bracken… Liz." Liz squealed a little hello and turned red, even Raxtus turned a little red.

"What are you doing here?" Seth said after giving Raxtus a pat on the arm.

"The Fairy Queen sent me, said you guys needed my help."

"My mother has her moments at being two steps ahead." Bracken commented shaking his head in disbelief.

"You think you can get us to the shrine?" I asked Raxtus.

"Of course, but we better get going so we can save that fairy." He said looking at the fairy in my hands.

"OK." I said goodbye to everyone and told them I would meet them at Fablehaven.

"Be careful sis," Seth told me with concern.

"Don't worry," I reassured, "Nothing bad can happen to me in the Fairy Realm." _Hopefully._

"Come on Kendra," Bracken called.

Carefully, I gave Seth a hug with one arm as I held the fairy in the other.

I walked over to where Bracken, Raxtus, and Liz where standing. "Let's go," I told them. Raxtus then grabbed Bracken and me by the waist, Liz held onto his back, and I held the fairy a little tighter in my hands. Then we began to fly.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**Flight for Life**


	13. 12 Flight for Life

Author's Note:

Here's the twelfth chapter. I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this. I got writers block and then my dad broke my charger when my computer was dead. Let's just say I wasn't happy. Anyways, this chapter is kind of long. The length is a make-up for my tardiness and the fact that someone told me that my chapters had been too short. This chapter is a little sad and has a pinch of humor. I have really enjoyed all of the comments and the help with this story. Please comment if you have any other ideas for the next chapters or plot. Thanks.

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong>Flight for Life<strong>

The air was nice and cool. Wind blew my hair wildly behind me and the stars shown bright in the sky ahead of me. Flying with Raxtus was a whole different world of magic. It even gave a different meaning to beauty. Well, the sky's beauty. It felt as if I could touch the stars.

However, I couldn't think about that now. Right now, all that mattered was saving the little fairy in my hands.

The closest Fairy Shrine was in Arizona, Lost Mesa. Lost Mesa was now run by a cousin of Mara's that she trusted and who knew about the magical world. It still belonged to Mara but she wasn't ready to settle down as its caretaker. Neither was Tanu for that matter. They both loved exploring the magical and mortal world too much to end now.

Arizona was hours away from Colorado, but Raxtus was faster than any car, bus, plane, or boat.

_"How is she",_ Liz asked in my head.

I looked down at the small, fragile fairy. Through my power, I could feel her life weakening. She was trying to suck in as much of my power as her tiny body would let her.

_"Not too well. She is really weak"._ "Raxtus, can you go any faster?" I pleaded; I didn't know how much longer she had. The only thing that I knew for sure was that she would not end up like Kat in All Quiet on the Western Front.

"I'm going as fast as I can," he told me sadly. A light bulb went off in my head.

_Wow Kendra,_ I told myself, _you are stupid._ "How about now?" I put my hand on him, he began to glow.

"Perfect," he cried and a smile could be heard on his face as he sped off. "We will be there in no time."

"_You OK, Liz."_

"_I'm still on, if that is what you mean."_ I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Bracken asked me. If I hadn't been so attuned to him, I would have forgotten that he was here. However, my hormones and heart would never be able to miss Bracken.

I looked at him and my heart speed off like a race horse. How is it possible that he could look… well… HOTTER! It should have been a physical impossibility. However, the existence of magic and fairies, and not to mention flying dragons and unicorns, was supposed to be impossible too.

"Oh, nothing," I said with a smile, after I got my head on straight.

Liz giggled in my head, and I replied, "_Shut your pie whole._"

He smiled back and sarcastically replied, "I'm sure."

I laughed even more. _How can he do this to me? I'm supposed to be mad at him and ignoring him? He just has to make my life harder, doesn't he!_

_"Oh… you know you love it," _Liz sung. Apparently, I had told her my thoughts instead of keeping them to myself.

"_Shush Liz."_

_"Is it later?"_ OK, now I was confused.

"_What?"_

_"Is it later?" _OK, she was hiding something, but my curiosity was too strong. _OMG, I sound just like Seth. Ugh, I have been spending way too much time around him._

"_Sure Liz, it's later. Why?"_

_"How are you holding up?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean… How are you doing with the whole 'Society wanting to kill Seth and you more than anyone else" thing?"_

_"OK"_ LIE. I was freaking out but there was no way I was telling anyone that. They already thought I weak, no need to show them that I am weaker.

"_I don't believe you."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you LOVE Seth way too much and the fact that you both are in mortal jeopardy is killing you. Not to mention your Bracken situation to top it off."_

_"What do you mean 'Bracken situation'? I don't have a situation concerning Bracken?" _Lies, lies, and more lies. Why did she have to know me so well?

"_Oh, really?"_ the words oozed sarcasm. _Drat._ "_I know you are head over heels for him and that he feels the same way. We all heard him tell you about the arranged marriage. We saw you run from the room crying…"_

"We are now in Arizona. Only a few more minutes before we will arrive at Lost Mesa," Raxtus announced and interrupted Liz rant. I snapped back into the situation, this wasn't a time to be side tracked.

"How much longer does she have?" Liz asked timidly. "_We WILL continue this talk later," _she added into my head. I was not looking forward to that.

"Maybe ten minutes, fifteen if we are lucky," I answered, "She is mostly surviving off of my power and her will."

"I see Lost Mesa," Bracken said.

Bracken first visited the preserve after the war when he restored the shrine. My mind started to drift off with the memories. _Stop that, this fairy needs you to be focused._

We were now flying over Lost Mesa. A few seconds later, Bracken pointed out the shrine. In no time, we were in the water.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**Good News and Bad News  
><strong>


	14. 13 Good News and Bad News

Author's Note:

Here's the thirteenth chapter. So you know, I went back and edited my last chapter, so you may want to read that before this. No big changes have been made just minor things. This chapter is not that long but I felt like it is a good size. Originally I was going to have a council meeting in this chapter, but I decided to delete that idea. I just didn't feel like putting it in but I feel this is good. It's has good moments and bad moments in it. At the end is my cliff hanger, and for a Holiday treat I hope to update it either today or tomorrow. Try to find out what the good news is and what the bad news is. Please comment if you have any other ideas for the next chapters or plot, and I have enjoyed the comments so far. Also, comment if you think you know what is going to happen next or further in the story. I want to know what you think will happen. Thanks for reading.

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong>Good News and Bad News<strong>

Traveling from the mortal world to the Fairy Realm takes no time at all. It is instantaneous. One minute you are plunging into water, the next you are souring into the sky of the Fairy Realm.

In truth one could never fathom the idea that this place used to be the prison Zzyzx or that demons used to run free here. One can't even tell that this place doesn't really have a sun, moon, stars, or clouds. It looks so lively and actually has all the aspects of the sky because of magic. The Fairy Queen lived here so it had to be wonderful and magical.

Many buildings, gardens, and open spaces filled the realm. I could barely make out the different people who walked around the area. Any tree, bush, flower, and plant you could think of or find existed here. It is beautiful. In the center of the town was the most extravagant and luminous building that existed. The Fairy Castle.

My breath always left me whenever I saw the wondrous place. It looked like a Medieval castle that you saw in the Disney cartoon movies. Sparkling flags blew in the air on top of the castle peaks. There were many windows, some had colored glass art and others plain glass. Even a moat and gate house existed, with the Dawn Angles and Army of Light on guard. Silver, white, gold, rusty red, and many other colors decorated the castle walls. There seemed to be no imperfections with the place, and in truth there probably wasn't.

Raxtus landed in the courtyard. I barely had time to admire it because the castle doors flung open and out walked her Highness.

Liz, Raxtus and I bowed and said, in union, "Your Majesty."

While Bracken slightly bowed his head and said, "Mother."

"Rise. There is no need to bow in front of me." She looked at me as she said that.

"Opps," I said, "I forgot about that. I'll try harder."

She laughed and sighed, "Oh, Kendra."

"Mother…" Virtue said. Virtue was the youngest and maybe prettiest of all her sisters. She had golden hair that was in a braid and went to the middle of her back; a flawless, pale face that appeared to be carved out of stone; a wonderful figure that was decorated with a white long sleeve dress that reached her knees; and bright blue eyes. She wore golden sandals, some golden bracelets that were decorated with rubies, a golden rope belt, and a golden necklace with a large ruby resting on the dip of her neck.

Virtue seemed to be getting the queen to focus on the situation because her majesty said, "Yes, let me see her."

I handed the small fairy to the queen, who then placed her in a small basket Virtue was holding.

"I shall get her to the infirmary right away," and off she went.

"Now, let us get you in some proper clothes," her highness announced.

"WAIT!" Raxtus announced, "I haven't shown them yet."

"Shown us what?" Liz asked.

However, the queen seemed to know and a smile spread on her face. "OK, show them."

A flash of light appeared where Raxtus had been and when it faded a teenage boy stood in Raxtus place. He was masculine yet skinny. His silver hair brushed his ears and he had silver eyes that matched.

"Raxtus?" I said but it came out as more of a question.

"Yep," the boy answered with the same voice as the dragon, "apparently, by spending a lot of time in the Fairy Realm this is what happens. Oh and watch this."

Another flash of light, and the teenager turned into a small fairy boy with same appearance but a lot smaller and with slick silver wings made for sped. One more flash of bright light and the dragon Raxtus was back.

"So what do you guys think?" he asked.

We all told him how amazing this was for him, and Liz even hugged him. Both of them turned bright red afterwards.

The Fairy Queen cleared her throat, "We need to be going now."

Raxtus turned into his teenage form and Liz turned into her dryad form.

"Where are we going?" Bracken asked his mother as we followed her into the castle.

"To get you all ready."

"For what?" I asked curiously but cautiously. I had a feeling I was not going to like this.

"For the wedding," she replied.

Bracken and I stopped in our tracks.

"What," we whispered at the same time.

She turned around with a sad look on her face. "The council has decided to move Bracken and Irina's wedding to today. I'm sorry."

My heart felt as if a knife has been plunged into it.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**Last Minute**


	15. 14 Last Minute

Author's Note:

Here's the fourteenth chapter. Happy Holidays! OK so this is my kinda happy chapter. As a reminder, we all know that Bracken and Kendra love each other, but they don't. Only Bracken knows how he feels about Kendra, and that's it. So will Kendra figure out her feelings for him or will it be too late? Please comment if you have any other ideas for the next chapters or plot, and I have enjoyed the comments so far. Also, comment if you think you know what is going to happen next or further in the story. I want to know what you think will happen. Thanks for reading.

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong>Last Minute<strong>

"Do I have to go?" I complained to Liz for the billionth time.

"Yes," she replied trying to get me to wear the dress. She had already put on the dark blue one shoulder dress. Since it only reached her knees, one could see the dark blue sandals she wore that climbed up to the middle of her thigh in a swirl pattern. Her hair was in curls and brushed her shoulders.

"Do I have to dress up?"

"The queen wants you to."

"But…" I sunk down to the floor and put my head in my hands.

She sat down next to me and rubbed my back, "I know this is hard for you, but we have to go. For the Queen."

"Fine," I grudgingly sighed as I stood up. I graded the dress and went to the bathroom.

"How do I look?" I asked her when I walked out. She was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Stunning. Come, sit." She pointed to a stool in front of her. I followed her instructions; all the fight in me had been lost.

As she brushed my hair, I thought of Bracken. He was getting married today. We had flown to the Fairy Realm to save a fairy and ended up going to a wedding. I guess I had been wrong. Something bad could happen to me here. I could lose Bracken… forever.

Liz was adding the last touches to my hair when I started to cry.

"Oh, Kendra," she breathed as she finished my hair and sat next to me.

"I don't understand," I told her through the sobs, "I should be happy for him. There is no reason for my tears."

"Oh come on," she said a little agitated. _Agitated? Liz never got agitated._

"What?" I asked looking up at her. She dried my eyes and stared right into them.

"I see the way you look at each other. The way you both steal glances at each other whenever you can and spend as much time as you can with each other. So, don't tell me that there is no reason for your tears.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. I was confused. My tears were illogical… weren't they?

"Come on, Kendra! Are you that BLIND!" She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What?" I was beyond confused at this point.

"Kendra," she stated very slowly, "your crying because the man YOU LOVE is marring ANOTHER girl who HE DOESN'T LOVE, and HE will SPEND the REST OF HIS LIFE with HER."

My mind was shocked. Through her whole speech flashes of me and Bracken had gone past her mind and into mine. She had shown us both stealing a glance at each other and getting caught. I had quickly looked down but he had continued to watch me. One was of me laughing at one of his jokes and his face looking as happy as a puppy with a bone. The one that stood out the most to me though was of him looking at me with a look I had seen on his face before. Every time I had seen that look I was utterly baffled about the emotion behind it. But Liz knew the emotion all too well, and I saw why she was right. The corners of his mouth were turned up slightly and his face relaxed and gentle. What truly proved what emotion was on his face was his eyes. The door way to the soul. His eyes looked as if they were looking at an angel, that they were looking at the sun for the first time, and at a beautiful, rare, and one-of-a-kind flower all at the same time.

"_He loves me." _I whispered to her and I truly believed it. He was going to tell me that he loved me before I ran out. _I'm an idiot!_

"FINALLY!" She said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"But I never told him," I realized.

"Hu?" Now it was Liz's turn to be baffled.

I looked at her, "I never told him how I felt."

"Well then, we better get you to that wedding," She told me with a big smile as she pulled me to a mirror.

I didn't recognize the person staring back at me. She was gorgeous. She reminded me of Virtue. She had flawless skin and a good figure. She wore the same thing I had in my dream vision with the Queen in the limo. The only differences were this dress was that it glittered when the light hit it in a certain way, the girl wore silver heels, and half of her hair was up.

"Wow," I said.

"Yes," I turned to see Bracken's sisters in the door way.

"Hello, I said as I bowed to them."

"Kendra," Bree said, "If you don't have to bow to our mother than you don't have to bow to us. I stood up straight and smiled.

Bree was the eldest child and she had a nice figure like all of the girls. She had brown hair that was always in a bun and had a quill sticking in it. Her eyes matched her hair as well. Like all of the girls, she was wearing a light gray dress that hugged her figure in all the right places, was long sleeved, and reached her ankles. All the girls also wore basic black sandals.

"So, are you going to save our bother and your heart? Or are you going to just let him go through with this?" Lily asked. I had a feeling she already knew the answer.

Lily was the second oldest. She usually had dirt on either her face or hands but today she didn't. She had bright ivy green eyes and light brown hair that matched the color of dirt. Her hair was in a ponytail like usual.

"I think you know the answer," I said.

"But we want to hear it from you," Anastasia replied.

Anastasia was the middle child and she had a very elegant manor. She always wore her black hair in curls and she had very dark brown eyes. She, like all her sisters, was beautiful.

I took a deep breath and told them, "I'm going to object." I felt so much better saying that.

"OK, good," Lily said as she exhaled a breath she had been holding.

"Yeah, we REALLY don't like Irina," Bree said.

"She is so selfish and snooty. All she wants is too become Queen, and since none of us want the throne, Bracken will inherit it. She doesn't even care about our brother," Anastasia replied.

"Guys, if we want to save our brother from a horrible marriage and possible gain Kendra as a family member, then we have to hurry. The wedding is going to start soon and it is on the opposite side of town," Virtue said, "We have a chance of making it in time but we HAVE to RUN fast."

And off we went, to crash a wedding.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**Wedding Crasher**


	16. 15 Wedding Crashers

Author's Note:

Here's the fifteenth chapter. A little holiday bonus since I haven't updated in so long. Here is a recap of the last chapter, Last minute.

At the last minute, Kendra realizes that she is in love with Bracken and that Bracken loves her too thanks to Liz. Bracken's sisters don't like Irina and want their brother to be happy so they are going to help Kendra out. The wedding is on the opposite side of town and is about to start [fyi: I changed it from having started to about to start. Sorry, but this works better.]. We left with the girls running to the wedding.

Will the girls make it in time or will Bracken end up with Irina? Why did it take Kendra so long to realize that she loves Bracken? Why did she run away from him when he was going to tell her how she loved? What is Irina like? Does the Fairy Queen agree with the wedding? All of these questioned will be answered in this chapter.

This chapter is happy, suspenseful, and nerve wracking. You also see a knew side of Liz and I kind of think it's funny. Also, for those who like Kendra and Liz's conversations this is a good chapter for you.

Please tell me what you think of Liz, Kendra, Bracken, Irina, Raxtus, and the Fairy Queen so far. Also, have I added to little of a character or too much? I would love if you could give me a list of things you are wondering too, kind of like the list of questions I have above that are answered here. I put a lot into this story and I can't seem to remember all the things I am making you, the readers, wonder. Also do you like the way I'm doing this A/N because I was thinking about doing the rest like this. Please tell me about predictions you have too and what you want to see happen. Thanks for reading.

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Crashers<strong>

My mind raced a thousand miles per hour as my heart beat turned to a race horse. Surprisingly, I could run quite well in these one inch heels.

We ran into the town center and the huge clock tower rang. We all stopped to look at the clock. Noon.

"We will never make it in time now," Lily said in a defeated tone. She was right too. It had taken us thirty minutes to get this far and we were only half way to the wedding. Right now the music is beginning and the grooms men are walking down since the bridesmaids were with me. The wedding was starting and when we got there it would be over.

"No," I said, tears in my eyes. I was going to lose him forever. All hope left me. "It's over."

"Don't give up now… we can make it," Liz said trying to remain hopeful.

"How? The wedding has started and it will take us thirty minutes to get there. Unless some miracle happens, we are done for," I told her as I sat on a bench. There was nothing that we could do. Bracken would be Irina's for the rest of his life. I could never tell him how I felt. He would never know that I knew he loved me. He would never know how much I regretted running away. How I was too weak and too scared to give him my heart, scared that he would be just like Gavin. Gavin was the only guy I gave a piece of my heart too and he broke it to pieces when he turned out to be Navorag. I was too scared to give Bracken a chance, afraid to get burned agin. My biggest mistake and I was never going to be able to fix it. I would never get a chance to tell him anything. _I'm sorry… Bracken._

"Someone ask for a miracle?"

I lifted my face to see a smiling teenage boy with silver hair and eyes.

"RAXTUS!" Liz screamed as she threw her hands around him. "Just the person me needed!" She pulled back and both of them had huge grins glued on their faces.

"Well, I couldn't let a wedding happen without the bridesmaids. That's my job as best man, though I think Bracken originally wanted Seth. I wish he got Seth too. Being the best man is A LOT of work."

We all laughed.

"Now my ladies," he bowed to us which made us laugh again, "Time to get you to the wedding. You can't miss your part, now can you Kendra?" He looked at me and a huge smile spread across my face.

"Let's go," I said, "We have a wedding to crash." And off we went… again, but this time on a dragon. _Irina, here I come._

Raxtus landed outside of the church and turned back into a teenager.

The church was beautiful and simple. It wasn't an actual church building that a human would think of. It was a garden with an arch of golden roses at the entrance and silver vines as the gate. In the center of the church was a huge cloud white gazebo. To get to the center you had to go through a labyrinth of hedges. Brilliant. Thankfully we had the person who designed it with us, Lily.

"Follow me," Lily said.

"Wait!" I shouted before we ran.

Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy, but I simple took of my heels and dropped them on the ground. I was not going to be slowed down by a pair of stupid shoes.

The girls snickered as they saw what I was doing and Bracken just smiled. Liz, however, shook her head with a disappointed face, I swear I heard her murmur, "… no taste…"

"Let's go," I was determined to stop this party. Lily took off and we all ran after her with me in the lead.

We turned a thousand corners until finally I heard the High Priest, Itoro, voice.

As we rounded the last corner I saw everyone. It was a beautiful ceremony and there was a lot of people, I almost felt sorry for crashing it. Then I saw the bride. Irina had a tan and anyone could tell it was fake. She had glossy black hair and wore a strapless white dress that went to the middle of her thigh. She wore five inch high heels and I have no clue how she could stand. Her hair was down and in curls and she wore a golden crown with a thin lace veil which allowed me to see her face. What made me truly not sorry for crashing this wedding was not her attire but the smile that she had on her face as Itoro said, "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace." The smile was like her saying that she won and she was going to get her way. _I don't think so._

I took a deep breath stepped a few feet forward, and stated in a clear yet timid voice, "I object."

Everyone turned to face me and I froze. Irina's face dropped into shock and then she looked very angry, I was not at all sorry about that. Bracken had a small smile on his face which gave me some needed confidence. The Fairy Queen added to that confidence with the smile she gave me and so did Itoro, who was a close friend of mine.

"Why do you object?" Itoro asked me and I couldn't find my voice. I mean there was angry, surprised, and happy faces looking at me. A few of those faces looked as if they were going to kill me, including the bride, and I was still scared that Bracken would turn out like Gavin. Not a good combination at all.

"You can't seriously take her claim serious. She is a human," Irina told Itoro, "Bracken's sisters probably put her up to the task since they don't like me. A human could never love a unicorn."

Her words rang through my head. _'A human could never love a unicorn.'_ _You wanna bet._

"I object to this wedding because," Everyone turned to me but I didn't care. Irina had set my words in motion and there was nothing that could stop them. "the groom does not love the bride. No one should have to marry someone they don't love. Marriage is a symbol of eternal love and happiness, and should only take place between too people who love each other more than the rest of the world. It should not take place to unite families. If you use marriage as a tool to gain power or money, then you mock its true meaning and say that it means nothing to you. This is a mockery of marriage and it should not take place." I took a deep a calming breath, waiting for their reply.

Apparently that is not what they wanted to her, because Irina smiled a sly smile and Bracken's smile faded. The happy faces turned to sad ones and the mad faces turned to happy ones.

Itoro then asked me with questioning and said look, "Is that the only reason."

Before I could answer, Liz said, "Wait! Let me talk to her."

A yelp left my mouth as she nearly dragged me to the edge of the wedding.

I'm pretty sure everyone heard her whisper shout to me, "What are you doing!"

"Objecting?" My statement came out as a question.

"Noooo! You are acting as if this is a debate."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. TELL THEM!"

"Tell them what?" I played dumb. I knew what she wanted to me to do, what I HAD to do. But I was still scared. She knew I knew though, and she wasn't going to back down.

"Ohhh, don't you play dumb with me missy. You may be able to fool others with this act because you make yourself to be all naïve, innocent, and clueless, but you can't fool me. I know you better than that. So you go over there and you tell them why you are really objecting! I know you're scared but you have no reason to be. We have been over this before."

"I don't know , Liz. What if we were wrong?"

"Who cares! You know how you feel and that is all that matters. Do you want to lose you chance forever?" Then even quieter she said, "Do you want _HER _to win?"

"No," I said bluntly. I turned around walked to the middle of the isle, took a deep breath, and said, "I meant what I said but that is not why I objected." I took another deep breath, looked straight into Bracken's eyes and told him in a mere whisper, "I love you."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**Running Love**


	17. 16 Running Love

Author's Note:

Here's the sixteenth chapter. Here is a recap of the last chapter, Wedding Crashers.

Kendra, Liz and the princess head to the wedding to crash it but find they won't make it in time. When Kendra is about to give up hope, Raxtus comes to take them there. At the wedding, Kendra objects and makes a long speech about why arrange marriages are horrible. Itoro asks her if that is the only reason why she objected and before she can say anything Liz pulled her away. Liz yells at her and makes her relizes what she has to do. So, she tells them that the real reason she objected was because she is in love with Bracken.

How will Bracken react? This will be answered in this chapter.

This chapter is sad, suspenseful, and nerve wracking.

Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong>Running Love<strong>

Silence. That was what happened after I told that blasted unicorn I love him. He just stood there not saying anything, not moving, and with his jaw on the floor. Some people had their mouths on the floor and others (like the Queen, Itoro, Liz, Raxtus, the princess, and some of my other friends) had huge grins and knowing faces. Had they all known I was in love with him and didn't say anything? As for me, well I was mad, sad, and embarrassed. Actually, I was pissed, depressed, embarrassed, relived, and a little voice in the back of my mind told me, 'I told ya so." I mean I had finally got my feelings for him off my chest, everyone was looking at me, and the man I had just confessed my love for just stood there.

So I did the only logical thing in that situation… I made a run for it.

Backing away slowly, tears creeping in my eyes, I whispered, "I'm sorry." Then I turned around and ran as fast as my feet could take me out of the wedding area.

I had no idea why I had said I was sorry. Maybe it was because I may have ruined a perfectly good wedding for nothing. Maybe, because I had just confessed my feelings to him for nothing. Maybe because I ruined all of the council's planning. Maybe because I had ruined Irina's day. Maybe because I was about to book it out of there.

_Maybe he… Maybe he didn't love me._

My knees buckled. I couldn't stand any longer. The searing pain in my chest hurt too much. I had never felt anything like this in my live. Never even came close to such a deep pain. It hurt so much and I had no idea about what to do.

_He doesn't love me. Bracken has never loved me,_ my thoughts said.

Tears poured out of my eyes like a waterfall. I couldn't stop the sobs that erupted out of me and I didn't want to. I just sat there hugging my torso trying to keep my body together as I felt my heart disappearing and something start to eat me from within.

I tried to keep my voice low, but it was a challenge. I usually was so calm and collected on the outside. I could be breaking apart inside, feeling immense pain, or happier than ever and have a straight face on outside of my mind. I was a master of manipulating my outer emotions, but not now. Right now I couldn't keep myself from breaking down. The pain was too much, and it was all because of _him_.

I didn't hear him coming until he breathed, "Finally." I turned around to see that he was breathing hard. He must have been running. He had discarded the black suit jacket and golden tie he had been wearing and had untucked and undid the first three buttons of his white shirt. His hair was now a mess and his feet were bare.

_Why did he have to look so hot while I sat her in the dirt crying my eyes out? I had to look hideous. WAIT! Why should I care what he thinks of me?_

Que voice in the back of my head saying, _Cuz ya love him._

_Stupid voice._

He bent down next to me as my silent tears fell from my eyes. He whipped them from my cheeks and asked, "Why are you crying?"

"It hurts." I don't know why I said it but Bracken could always get the truth out of me.

He looked extremely worried and afraid as he scanned me over and asked me in a worried tone, "What does?"

"My heart," I whispered.

He looked into my eyes confused. "Why?"

"You don't love me," my voice was so sure but that wavered when I saw the true confusion on his face.

"What?" his voice was so shocked that it shocked me. "What makes you think that?"

"It doesn't make sense and the fact that you just stood there after I told you I love you." I looked at the ground. I couldn't face him. I couldn't look at his perfect face.

"You're wrong." Two words and that was all it took for me to look into his eyes. Bracken looked determined as if he had a mission.

"What?" It was my turn to be confused this time.

"Do you have any idea how happy I was to hear you object?" He smiled and I melted to putty. _Pathetic…_ and I didn't care. "The whole time before the ceremony I was waiting anxiously. Not to see the bride, I could have waited years for that. No, I was anxious to see you. When Itoro asked for objections, I was pretty sure you wouldn't be there and that no one would say anything. But there you where, more beautiful than anyone my eyes had ever laid upon, saying you object. I wanted to yell at Irina when she said a human couldn't fall in love with a unicorn because I knew she felt the same way when the unicorn switched places with the human. When you gave your little speech, well let's just say it wasn't what I was hoping for. Then when you came back and told my you love me. My heart stopped and I was shocked, because I thought you would never say that to me."

He took a deep breath. We were standing now, and before he could say anything more I maneuvered out of his grasp on my fore arms and ran… again. What can I say? I was scared, like the first time. I didn't want to feel the pain I felt earlier ever again. _Liz is going to kill me if she finds out that I have ran away from him again. _I always faced my problems head on but with Bracken… I ran like the wind in the opposite direction.

However, I didn't get that far away from him this time.

His right hand gripped my right arm firmly but gently as he turned me around so I was facing him while his left hand grabbed my left arm.

"You didn't let me finish," he accused with a hurt but frustrated face. "Why?"

"I didn't want to hear it."

"OK, now tell me the real reason." _How did he know me so well?_

"I was scared," my words came out as a mere whisper.

"Of what?" his voice was sad and confused at the same time.

"Of getting hurt."

He let go of my right arm, knowing I wouldn't run away this time, and lifted my chin so that I was staring into his eyes. "I won't hurt you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I am in love with you, Kendra." Before I could react, he…

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**First**


	18. 17 First

Author's Note:

Here's the seventeenth chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy with my mom going to the hospital and my computer crashing and almost losing ALL my documents (Yeah, let's just say I was really pissed about that). Thank you for waiting and hopefully that won't happen again. Here is a recap of the last chapter, Running Love.

Kendra ran away from the ceremony thinking the worse because Bracken didn't say a word. She starts to cry and he finds her. He tells her she misunderstood his silence and he truly does love her. He leans in to kiss her, and…

Will they share their first kiss? What of the injured fairy? This will be answered in this chapter.

This chapter is sad, kind of funny, and jaw dropping.

Someone commented that they think that I am making Kendra sound weak. You have to remember in the books Kendra is strong, tough, and courageous, but inside she is a scared, weak, little girl. This whole book will be in Kendra's view so you see what is happening on the inside too. Also, when you fall in love you are going to be a tad weak when it comes to the guy. Furthermore, she won't always seem so weak, just like in the books; you just have to be patient with me. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I know it's short but I feel this is what the story needs. Thanks for reading.

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong>First<strong>

Centimeters. His lips were only three or two centimeters away from mine. I could feel his breath on my face. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

"KENDRA!" _I'm going to kill her!_

Bracken pulled back and I groaned. Of course, that only made him laugh.

_LIZZZZZ!_ I screamed at her mentally.

She cringed.

I smiled.

"I hope we are not interrupting anything," Liz said with a forced smile and fear all over her face. The Fairy Queen, Bracken's sisters, Raxtus, and Itoro where all behind her.

I glared at her. _You where the one trying to make sure we got together and then you interrupt our first kiss! Ugh! Liz if I didn't love you so much, I would sooo kill you!_ I told her a much calmer than before.

_Sorry, trust me I WANT you to kiss the boy as much as you do, but this couldn't wait. _The anxiety and fear in her voice and the sadness on her face hit me for the first time.

My glare more to a look of concern.

"What's wrong Liz?" I asked as I walked up to her and placed my hands gently on her shoulders.

"It's… It's…" she stuttered and then she crashed into my crying her eyes out. I did the only thing I could do, I wraped my arms around her and soothed her.

As I looked at the others I saw The Fairy Queen and her daughters were silently crying as well. While Raxtus and Itoro looked heart broken.

Bracken came up behind me and gently put his hands on my shoulders and began to move them slowly up and down my fore arm.

"What is going on?" he asked a little panicked. He was just as worried as me.

"The fairy is…" Raxtus' voice broke several times as he tried to speech.

"She is..." I said in a soothing voice, trying to tell him to take his time and we understood that much.

"Dead."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter"<p>

**Dead, or Not**


	19. 18 Dead, or Not

Author's Note:

Here's the eighteenth chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Let's just say I had tons of school, long trips, and my computer died. No joke it DIED. I can't even use it. Yes, guest 415440002 I have been getting "the blue screen of death". So I am completely and utterly sorry, and if you don't want to continue reading or call me a big fat jerk, you can. I won't even hold it against you. Thank you for waiting and hopefully that won't happen again. Here is a recap of the last chapter, First.

Kendra almost gets her first kiss with Bracken, but Liz interrupts. Liz, the queen, the princesses, and Raxtus look grief stricken, leaving Kendra and Bracken confused beyond belief. Until, they reveal that the fairy is dead.

Is there anything that they can do for the fairy or is she truly doomed? This will be answered in this chapter.

This chapter is sad, serious, and revealing.

I've been getting a lot of comments concerning how I don't switch from Kendra's POV to Seth's POV. You see the thing is that's not MY writing style. I know why Brandon Mull uses that style but it's not my thing. I'm not even that big of a fan of writing in third or second person. I love writing in first person and keeping it to just one character. Maybe after I grow as a writer that will change, but for now this is me. Also, leaving cliff hangers is what I do, too. That's how I keep people reading. I mean, you have to admit the reason the majority of you want to kill me is because I have not resolved the cliff hanger. Don't worry, chapter twenty I will TRY to not make a cliffhanger. No promises though, this is how I write. Don't like it, too bad. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I will try to get the next chapter before Tuesday, because I have will be gone for two weeks. Thanks for reading.

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong>Dead, or Not<strong>

_No, no, no. It can't be! She has to be fine! We are in the FAIRY REALM!_, my mind screamed as I freaked out on the inside. However, my exterior was cool and collected.

"How could this be?" Bracken asked. As much as he tried to hide the shock in his voice, I could hear it. I placed my hand on his and squeezed it in a comforting manner as his right hand continued to move up and down my right forearm. My left hand moved in circles on Liz's back.

"We don't know yet," Bree said. Tears still feel from her eyes, but she was the only one who didn't seem grief stricken. "We just got a messenger telling us the news."

"Then lets head over there," Bracken's voice sounded like he was on a mission. Which, he probably thought he was. "We need to find out what exactly happened to her."

Everyone agreed and off we went.

Bracken's arm was draped over my shoulder as I leaned into his side. We were the last to enter the fairy's room.

"Explain," Virtue sounded hard and cold. She hated losing patients. No matter who was over the patient's care, if they died, she felt responsible. I think the reason she felt that way was because she is in charge of the infirmary. The infirmary is her baby, husband, and life. Medicine is her bread and jam. She even slept next to the infirmary.

"We don't know what happened," one of the doctors said. He of course was a unicorn. It amazed me how all the unicorns I met were always in human form. I had never seen any of them in their actual horse form. I was starting to think that it didn't exist.

"What do you mean?" Virtue hissed at them as she looked over the fairies file.

"One minute she was fine, the next she was crashing," said another doctor.

The Fairy Queen put her hand on Virtue's shoulder. "Enough Virtue. There is nothing you can do for her. Kendra." Her voice was cool and collected, everything a person would imagine of a queen.

"Yes, your grace?" I replied in the same tone. I had to be strong just like the Queen. I was her hand maiden and I couldn't and wouldn't fail her.

She looked at me with a sad, cautious face. "It's the only thing we can do now."

_What is she talking… OH NO! OH NO, OH NO, OH NO! "You can't be seriously thinking what I think your thinking?" _I asked her and myself in astonishment.

She smiled a sad, small smile. "It's our only choice we have to help her."

I saw her reasoning as always. I took a deep, shaky breath and moved next to the fairy.

"Mother, what is going on?" Bracken asked with a voice full of concern and worry. I could tell that he tried to come next to me but I think his mother stopped him.

Everyone was probably confused. This power I held, I had only practiced with the Queen alone. Of course, Liz had been at my side but she was the only one who knew about it.

Suddenly Liz shrieked in and out of my head, _"NO!"_

I snapped my eyes open and my head jerked up in time to see her leap out of Raxtus' arms and towards me. The Fairy Queen however caught her in a magical ball of energy.

"NOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS KENDRA! YOU'RE NOT READY YET!" Tears fell from her eyes and her face was distorted with agony.

"I'm sorry Liz, but I have to," I quietly told her as I turned my head back to the fairy on the bed.

She looked so peaceful and beautiful. I remembered how much she fought against death. She never wanted to die. She wanted to live. To live a full, healthy, magical life. I was going to let her live. Those good-for-nothings were not going to win by killing her. I would not let them.

My hands hovered over her as my eyes closed.

"NOOOO! Please, you could die." Liz sounded heartbroken as she pounded on the energy barrier that surrounded me and the fairy.

After hearing this I heard some gasp and Bracken shouted along with Raxtus.

I shook my head. _Focus Kendra! Or you will die._

"Quiet all of you," The Queen commanded, "She must concentrate and focus or else she WILL die. None of you are helping her by acting like this." There was not a single hint of doubt laced in her voice, only truth and knowledge. You could hear a mouse in the following seconds after her words.

I cleared my head until the only thing that existed was me, the fairy, and my power. I reached deep down into myself, into my power.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**Power Challenge**


	20. 19 Power Challenge

Author's Note:

Here's the nineteenth chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Let's just say I have the worst luck in the universe and summer traveling, and leave it at that. I am completely and utterly sorry, and if you don't want to continue reading or call me a big fat jerk, you can. I won't even hold it against you. Thank you for waiting and hopefully that won't happen again. Here is a recap of the last chapter, First.

Previous Chapter Recap: The fairy has died, and Kendra is the only one who can save her. However, Liz doesn't like this idea at all and is freaking out. And what's this about how she could die?

Can Kendra do what she needs to to save the fairy? This will be answered in this chapter.

This chapter is sad, serious, revealing, and I tried to put some humor in it but I don't know if I succeeded. It is also a little long, a special treat to all of you. Sorry for the cliff hanger though.

OK, so some people have been talking about me stop writing. I assure you that will NEVER happen. It is one of my biggest pet peeves on this thing. You know, when you get into a story and then they stop writing it forever. Not happening here. It may take me forever to update but that's only because I have THE WORST LUCK EVER TO EXIST. Sorry about that. Also someone said to me to change my summary. If you guys have any ideas, I'd really appreciate it. I'm horrible with summaries but I can write. Thanks for reading.

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong>Power Challenge<strong>

Every time I reached down into my power, it amazed me how much was there. I can never believe that I have only been able to access forty percent of my potential light. There was just so MUCH!

But for this spell, I would have to tap into the blocked portion of my inner light. In order to do that, I would have to beat a test, a challenge.

Each time I gain a tenth more of power, I have to beat a challenge that my gift, mind, heart, and soul, have put up in my brain. Sometimes, these challenges are fought in the physical world, but that is rare. The reason is so I can prove that I am ready and worthy for this gift. The light I have comes with a burden and that burden grows as my power does. I gain more responsibilities and potential. I also have more enemies and people that would use my gifts for their desires. Each level of power is harder to get by. Every hour for me in my challenge is a minute in reality. Every burse and cut I receive in the test is placed on my body. If I die or faint in the test, I faint in reality.

As I dove into my power, I hit a wall.

This was it. Either I back away and retreat and hope I have enough power to save the fairy, or I push into the wall and gain more power.

I remembered my previous challenges. The fist challenge is simply bravery and gaining the Fairy Queen's trust. I completed this challenge by fighting my inner battle to go to the Fairy Queen's shrine knowing I could become a bunch of dandelion seeds. The second challenge is showing compassion and love to someone who has hurt you. I concurred this challenge when I healed Vanessa in the Leaning Tower at Fablehaven. Challenge number three is nurturing living beings and acceptance of death. It was the first challenge I had to go through in my mind. I had to take care of a dieing plant and a baby fairy that would not heal. I has to be kind and gentle to both of them, but in the end they died. It took me a while but I accepted that their death was not my fault, and it was inevitable. Task four is protecting and understanding every living creature. It was my previous battle and I had learned what happened when I died in these events, and I DON'T want a repeat. However, I managed to bet it the second time. I understood that in order to win, I had to protect the innocent and understand my attackers. Not an easy task, but manageable.

I have tried to beat task number five before. Once before, and it had scared Liz and the Fairy Queen. I knew the task was about sacrificing the life of a loved one to save the life of an enemy. I couldn't do that, especially when that life being sacrificed is Bracken and the life I'm saving is Navarog. Not a good trade, but I had to do it. Last time, I nearly bleed to death because I was under for seven hours, and then I died causing me to faint. Not a fun time or experience.

This time though, isn't to see if I can. It isn't because I've mastered my other talents. I'm doing this to bring this fairy back. I'm doing this, because I can't afford not to.

Only a couple of seconds had passed by since I closed my eyes. It was now or never.

I broke the wall.

I appeared in an arena of sorts. It looked like the coliseum in old documentaries where they show what it had been like in the time of the Roman Empire. However, this place had the Fairy Realm Glow. It had designs of flowers over it.

Though, the beauty of the place wasn't what caught my attention. No, my attention was on the two men fighting in the middle of the arena.

One was all in black and midnight hair welding a dark gray sword that had a streak of blood red running down the middle of the blade. The other was wearing all white and had silver hair welding a blade that emanated a pure white glow. Navarog and Bracken. Both fighting for blood. For death.

I knew the situation immediately. Navarog had information that could save the world. He was the only surviving person who had the knowledge we desperately needed. We, no, THE WORLD, could not afford to lose him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadowy figure start to sneak towards the boys. The idiots were so focused on their fight that they didn't notice there death sneaking up towards them.

"Do I have to do EVERYTHING," I murmured angrily to myself as I ran to intercept the un welcome figure.

As I ran I grabbed a sword that was handily on a table. It felt perfectly balanced in my hands, as if it was made for me. What a coincidence.

"STOP!" I shouted as I pointed my sword in front of the figure and stood in between him and the boys. I'm not sure who exactly I was talking to, but in any case they all stopped.

"Kendra?" The idiots whispered behind me in shock.

"Kendra Sorensen." The man's voice gave me the chills, but I didn't let it show. "Move child."

"No," I told him, "You two idiots get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without you Kendra," Bracken told me. At least he knows he is an idiot.

"GO! NOW!"

"Not without you."

"We have to protect Navarog. So GO!"

"No. I won't let you die to protect him." I hadn't realized he had been walking towards me until he stood next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Please, Kendra. Do this for me. If you love me, you will do this."

My eyes watered. I wanted to say no and charge the man. I wanted to give him Navarog and run away with Bracken. This whole situation felt so real. It felt like… like Bracken would really die. In the back of my head, I knew this whole thing was fake. It wasn't real but that didn't change my feelings. It was like a nightmare. You feel like it's so real and part of your mind knows it's not, but that doesn't stop you waking up screaming. I knew what I should do. That I should let him sacrifice himself and run away with Navarog. My head was telling me to do just that. But my heart screamed in agony to not to. All throughout my training the Fairy Queen told me to always, ALWAYS listen to my heart. This challenge went against that fundamental principle.

I was about to say no, for a second time. The world was on the tip of my tongue about to leave my mouth when I remembered the fairy. I remembered that I didn't come here by choice, but by necessity. I had to win. I had to shove my heart into a box and listen to my head. No matter how hard it was. No matter the fact that my heart was shattering into a billion pieces.

I turned to look at him. The man I love. He was staring at me with love and determination in his eyes. I could feel my eye's water and my resolve breaking. I had to use ALL of my strength not to break my resolve.

"I love you," I told him putting every ounce of love I had into my words as I lunged forward, grabbed his shirt, pulled him down, and kissed him in desperation.

He pulled back all too quickly. "I love you." He whispered to me with love. "Now run." He pushed me out of the way.

And I listened.

I grabbed Navarog's hand and we ran towards the exit, the sound of swords clashing together behind us. Tears fell relentlessly out of my eyes.

When we reached the doors, I pushed them open and turned my head back. I looked back to see the masked man thrust his midnight sword into the love of my life's heart. It all happened in slow motion for me. I saw Bracken throw his head back and heard the evil shadow life a hideous, bone chilling, crackling laugh. Bracken released his sword and it slowly fell to the ground. Clashing when it hit the marble.

I swear I heard him whisper my name, before his head dropped and his body sagged. Before his soul left him life less.

"BRACKEN!" I screamed as his body dropped with a sickening thud. The masked figure pulled his sword out of him continuing to laugh. Blood, blood, and more blood gushed out of his body as his blood dripped from the weapon of death.

I wanted to run to him. To drop down next to his body and hold him once more. To kiss his lips one last time. To cry into his shoulder and soak his shirt with my tears a finale time. However, I couldn't let him die in vain. If I ran back there, Navarog would die to. The world would end.

So, I turned my head around, my tears coming stronger than before and my body ranking with sobs, and I ran through the doors and into the light.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**Not**


	21. 20 Not

Author's Note:

She's baaack!

Hi... Sorry.. Wait.. WAIT! BEFORE you try to kill me, let me apologize. Sorry for the long wait. I have had college, a friend got diagnosed with cancer, trips to places, my computer fried and I lost my whole story. Yeah, I had quite a few chapters of this story that I was going to just publish on a splurge and my computer glitches out and I lost it. So, now I get to rewrite and re-invent everything that happened.

Even though, that is a PAIN, I will accomplish it. It may take me some time, BUT I WILL finish this story if it KILLS me. I will NEVER abandon a story. I want to see how it ends as much as everyone else.

So, without further ado, here's the twentieth chapter.

Previous Chapter Recap: Kendra just watched Bracken die for both Navarog and her in her power challenge.

Answered Question: Did Kendra save the fairy? How will she react to seeing Bracken after having watched him die?

Hope you enjoy... –Evangeline

* * *

><p><strong>Not<strong>

My eyes shot open and I gasped. I felt rejuvenated and filled with power. I had done it. I finally reached fifty percent. But my mind wasn't really on that. It was on the fact that Bracken, even though he wasn't real, was dead. Gone. I had watched as the life had left his body. He died right in front of me, and I was helpless to stop it. Tears flowed out of my eyes and sobs racked my body. I NEVER wanted to experience that, ever again.

"Kendra?" my head flew up to look over at the Fairy Prince. A small smile floated on to my face as I looked at him, inspecting him with my eyes. He was fine, perfect as always. Not a single mark adorned his body. "Are you OK?"

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. I turned my head to look at the fairy underneath my hands. She needed my help right now. She could be someone else's Bracken. Someone else's Seth or Mom or Dad or something. She was her own person, and I was the only one who could help her. That's why the Fairy Queen had a hand maiden to use her power on her subjects on Earth: to protect and save them.

My hands began to glow as I focused all my energy on the fairy. My eyes closed as I set my breathing into a rhythm. In through the nose, out through the mouth, and repeat. I morphed the power so it surrounded her.

Tapping into the many tongues I understood, my words morphed allowing me to speak in all the languages at once. "With my heart and mind, with the power I have, I right the wrongs done. Let the Queen's will be done through me. Let the innocent be saved. Let they not be harmed and heal the wounds they hold. I reverse the clock. I change fate."

I felt the power push into her tiny body. Fatigue started to hit me as my powers and fate fought against reality, trying to undo its damaging effects. I fought against the fatigue, not letting it beat me and permanently kill the fairy.

_She will live. She will live. _I chanted. No way was she going to die twice.

I struggled against the laws of life, trying to revive the once dead fairy. I put my heart and soul into it. Using all the power I held to ensure she would live.

My power lessened, I was too weak to go on. My eyes fluttered open, my breath coming out in gasps, both of my arms fell to my side. My body started to fall, until strong, gentle arm's caught me.

I looked up at the concerned face of Bracken, a small smile fitting onto my lips.

"You OK?" he asked with a small smile of his own.

Using all the strength I had left, I placed my hand onto his cheek, "Promise me, you will never, ever, _ever_ die protecting me. Promise me." I tried to make my words sound strong and tough, I really did, but when fatigue is that prominent, it's really hard not to slur ones words.

He smiled sadly, giving me the look people give others when they are about to disappoint them.

Before he could answer, a small gasp was heard.

Everyone turned to look at the small little fair who laid on the bed. Her light blue eyes were wide open with curiosity as she looked around the room

She gasped again when she saw the queen.

"Your Majesty!" she squealed trying to sit up and bow.

The queen laughed coming up to the fairy's side and gently pushing her down. "Rest child, you have had a long day."

Bracken helped pull me up, keeping one arm around my waist to make sure I didn't fall again.

"But I died, how can I be…" she questioned with a look of utter confusion.

The Queen looked at me with a small smile. "Ask her." She simply stated, pride oozing out of her words.

The fairy's attention turned to me, along with everyone else's.

I cleared my throat, some of my original strength returning to me. "It wasn't your true time. Everyone has a set time in which they shall die, and only those who die before hand can be brought back. Even then it must be while their bodies are still warm to the touch. You were not meant to die at this time, so fate was on my side in bringing you back. It wanted to bring you back."

I smiled warmly at her. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

She smiled at me, tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you, Thank you so much."

"You're Welcome."

A knock sounded from the door, and everyone turned to greet the new comer.

It was a boy fairy adorning a long square shirt with the council's symbol on it. A Council Messenger.

_Oh great._ I grumbled in my mind. The only reason to see a COUNCIL messenger was for him to announce a meeting. I LOATHE council meetings, and it especially could not be good because of the creatures of light in the word being endangered by an unknown enemy, the Society being back and threating the Queen's life, me destroying their union plans, and the fairy who I had just brought back from the dead. All situations involving me as one of the key people or the world of man. Yep I was in trouble and I defiantly did not want to go. If there is ANYTING the council elders are good at, it is complaining and pointing out everyone else's failures.

"The council wishes for your presence at the court house to execute an emergency meeting. I am to escort you there."

Virtue grumbled, she was probably thinking how she wanted to stay with the fairy so she didn't die again. She was also probably one of the few who didn't want to go as much as I did.

"We will be right there," the queen stated. "Please, wait for us at the front gate."

The messenger bowed a tad and fluttered off leaving the door to close behind him.

I groaned, leaning against Bracken, as he chuckled about my reaction.

Liz fluttered onto my shoulder in her fairy form and she grasped my hair. "_We are having a long discussion after this."_

"_Ugh, not you too._" I complained. I really didn't want to deal with the council or Liz, but if I had to choose I would so go with Liz.

"_Yes, me too._"

Bracken nudged my back, bringing me back to the present.

Everyone had already left, the fairy was asleep, and Raxtus stood at the door holding it open. Both boys snickered at me. Even some of the doctors joined them.

"Let me guess. You were talking to Liz again." Bracken had a knowing smirk on his face. Oh what I wouldn't give to be able to wipe it off of him.

"Shut it," I grumbled embarrassed and started out of the room and to the front entrance. Both boys snickered behind me.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**Meetings with Old Guys**


End file.
